


Hope

by MysticalMaiden21



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMaiden21/pseuds/MysticalMaiden21
Summary: Five years have passed since Aku was defeated. Married and eight months pregnant, Ashi thinks about her future as well as her past.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hope: A feeling of expectation and desire for a certain thing to happen.

She stared out the window in bliss, soaking the environment in as she gazed at the landscape. She sighs a deep sigh, relishing the peaceful atmosphere. Spring had just begun and Ashi never felt tired to see such a beautiful sight. She takes a deep breath, smelling the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms that just bloomed. Ashi closes her eyes and sits there in complete silence.

She never thought she would find peace within herself. So much has changed the pass five years, it was hard to believe it was actually a reality rather than a dream but, Ashi found herself loving the fact that none of this was a dream. She's happy, she's experiencing life as it should be with hope for a bright future. And she helped make that a reality along with those who rebelled against Aku and Jack.

She would never trade this life for anything else as she truly felt happy.

Ashi gasped when she felt a light kick. She laughs and she rubs her swollen stomach. "Awake are we?" She speaks to it. She fells another kick this time rougher than the last one. Ashi laughs again. "And I see you've woken up your brother."

Ashi is seven months pregnant with her and Jack's children. They found out they were having twins some time ago when Ashi was close to six months and at that same day found out they were going to be boys. In the beginning, she was scared to become a mother. Due to the fact she still had a bit of Aku inside her, it worried her that one of her children would inherit her fathers powers once they are born. The thought scared her. She didn't want her sons to fall victim under his power as she did five years ago. It was torture having to be Aku's control not to mention horrifying since she almost killed Jack and a few of his comrades during the battle. She wanted them to be free and live a life full of hope with a future instead of living in fear or anyone controlling their lives.

In short, she wants her sons to have the childhood she and her sisters weren't able to experience growing up.

Ashi hears the horn blow signaling that some of the men and women arrived home from their hunting trip. She scanned the crowd hoping to find Jack and it didn't take her long to find him as she saw him walking alongside his friend The Scotsman. He was laughing at something The Scotsman had just said and the sight made Ashi smile. Seeing Jack relaxed and _happy_ made Ashi happy herself witnessing him smile and laugh along his friends.

She loved his smile and the way his laugh sounded whenever he found something funny, it was one of the many things she loved about him. To witness someone who has brought her so much hope and love in the short time they met each other to now made Ashi's heart flourish with so many emotions she couldn't name them all at once. But if there's one thing she can describe this feeling is how fortunate she was to be given this opportunity to help Jack in accomplishing his goals in defeating Aku and freeing the world from his rule.

Ashi almost didn't deserve it considering the fact she was raised to follow Aku not to mention also be his daughter but somehow, _somehow_ , she was given a chance and for that she was thankful. Thankful that she met Jack and that she was allowed to live her own life. It still felt like a surreal dream but a good one. One with a brighter future and hope.

A future she can look forward too.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don't know what to say about this chapter. I just really wanted to write something Ashi-centric because I love her so much. So to clear some things up: Jack and Ashi stay in the future, Ashi still has some of Aku's powers inside of her so because of this there might be a 50/50 chance that one of their children will inherit her powers. Hopefully I hope to expand on this idea a bit more in future stories.


End file.
